Stubbornness and Stupidity
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: It's time for the 5th annual end-of-war celebration. What happens when everyone is sick of Toph and Sokka hiding how they feel? Why they create a plan, and when that doesn't work they use their 'special plan'. Tokka, slight Kataang and Maiko.


Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the story. And if the characters seem out OOC at spots, remember this takes place five years in the future, so they are bound to be a little bit different (except Toph and Sokka who will be theirselves forever)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own A:TLA, it belongs to Mike & Bryan. I am just a crazed fan, who buys any item that I find represents Toph and Sokka(i.e. my green and blue cup, and my green and blue plushie that I got out of a claw-machine)_

OH, and since I can't get those fancy lines to seperate scenes I use the first letter of character names.

**_ENJOY THE STORY._**

**TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS**

"I finally made it to Gaoling, I thought Katara said it would only take  
two days to get here, but it took me three days instead. Oh well better  
go get Toph, so we can meet Katara and Aang at Zuko's palace." the Watertribe  
Warrior said to himself as he went to find the blind earthbender, He had come  
to pick her up so they could go to the fifth annual end-of-war celebration which  
was held in all four nations, but each year the gAang celebrated in different  
places, this year was the Fire Nation's turn.

When Sokka reached the Bei Fong's property, he knocked on the gate, not aware  
that he already been 'spotted'. He knocked a few more times and was about to  
leave to see if she was at the Earth Rumble arena, but realized he couldn't lift his feet  
up. He looked down to see them encased in earth.

"Ok, very funny Toph, now remove the earth and stop hiding, we need to get  
going before Katara gets mad, we are already a day behind schedule." Sokka said  
looking around for the now laughing earthbender,

"Hahaha, Snoozles and his schedules, and just for the record, I'm not hiding,  
your just to dumb to look up." Toph said still laughing as she leaned over the side  
of the top of the stone gate, smirking the whole time and released Sokka's feet  
in away that caused him to trip. She then jumped down, her backpack in hand and  
started walking. "Well, are you coming or not, we are already a day behind schedule  
after all." Toph smirked while Sokka tried to catch up to her as she headed towards  
the awaiting sky bison on the outskirts of the town.

"Toph, why must you insist on teasing me every chance you get." Sokka whined  
while climbing onto Appa, but only after he had tripped on several random rocks  
that weren't there when he walked by earlier.

"Just because your such an easy target." She smiled while she held onto the  
bison's saddle as the took off.

'That girl will never change, but I guess that is a good thing.' He thought rolling  
his eyes and smiling.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

"Ok guys, Toph and Sokka should be here by tomorrow afternoon, so we need  
to go through the plan checklist one more time to make sure we have everything  
we need." Katara said as she, Aang, Zuko, and Mai were all gathered in the former  
war meeting room, which was now being used as a place for them to form plans on how  
to get Toph and Sokka to finally confess.

"...And finally, a wooden box to hide it all in so Toph won't be able to find it."  
Aang said as he finished reading his part of the list and they checked everything off.

"You know the way those two act, if they still aren't together even after all of  
this." Mai said in her usual stoic-like voice.

"That's why we have the 'special plan' even though I'm not sure what that is."  
Zuko said as the four of them entered the main hallway of the palace.

"What is Zuko 'not sure what that is.'?" Asked a familiar female voice,  
causing the four of them to stop in there tracks and turn around.

"Toph, Sokka, welcome, good to see you, you got here earlier then expected." Zuko  
said nervously welcoming his guests.

"Well, seeing as he's not giving any info, one of you tell us what's being planned."  
Sokka suggested looking at the most likely to crack under pressure, Aang.

"Well we were just making plans for the celebration, that's all." Aang said nervously.

"Well Toph, is he being honest?" Sokka asked smirking.

"He is completely lying." Toph said with a matching smirk and her arms crossed.

"Ok, yes Aang lied, but it is a surprise for the two for you guys." Katara said  
trying not to completely lie.

"Well at least she only half-lied." Toph stated still annoyed. Think we should  
just leave it alone for now?"

"Yes, that is, just for now though." Sokka agreed with the earthbender that was  
standing beside him.

"Right, so why don't one of you show me to the room I will be staying in for the  
next to weeks." Toph said walking in the direction of the palace's bedrooms.

"I will take her, I really don't want her destroying everything, and refuse to  
fix it like she did last time she was here." Mai said bored as she fallowed  
Toph Down the hallway.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

"Ok, Knife spill it or I will destroy the palace, what are all of you plotting?"  
Toph asked as Mai opened the door to Toph's room.

"Right, and if you destroy anything, Zuko has already decided he is going to  
tell Sokka your secret." Mai added with a smirk.

"Darn that Flame, I can't believe he had something like that plann..." Toph said  
as something clicked in her mind. "THE PLAN, that's it isn't it, the plan is  
to get me and Sokka together isn't it."

"I'm leaving now, so go on and think what you want to about the plan."Mai said  
leaving before she could be questioned any further.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

Later that afternoon, all six of them were in the dining room eating. Mai had  
informed the others that Toph was onto them. But they decided that they could use  
this to there advantage by having Mai tell them this in front of the duo.

"By the way, Toph had figured out the plan." Mai said in the middle of the meal.

"I KNEW IT!!" Toph yelled angrily yet triumphantly at the same time.

"You figured it out? What is it? Tell me." Sokka said overly hyper, while the  
others just smirked.

"Yeah, Toph, tell my brother what our plan is." Katara said encouraging Sokka  
to ask more questions.

"Um... well I haven't figured it completely out yet, and bedsides if I did tell  
you then they would just change the plan so that neither of us would know what to  
be on the lookout for." Toph said trying to cover her tracks. 'Now I won't fall for  
their traps easily and I might just get some insight as to what Snoozles thinks of me.'  
She thought, smirking as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table.

"I guess your right Toph. I bet the four of you were just trying to trick us into that  
trap." Sokka said and kept pointing back and forth among Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mai.

"Umm, lets go with that. Oh and Toph please remove your feet from the table." Zuko  
answered with a sweatdrop.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

Three days later(one week before the celebration) the 'Annoy Sokka and Toph Team',  
as Sokka had dubbed them, decided to start the plan. Step one was to get Sokka away  
from his 'body guard', so it was up to Katara, and Mai(who wasn't really into the plan)  
to force Toph on a 'girl's day'...which was a disaster from the start.

"NO, I AM NOT GOING, SUGARQUEEN, KNIFE, PUT ME DOWN NOW." Toph yelled as she was being  
carried to a wooden Fire Nation Carriage.

"No, Toph your almost eighteen, you can stand to go with us for a little while." Katara said as they got into the carriage.

"TWINKLE TOES, FLAME, MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS LET ME GO. SNOOZLES HELP ME!!" Toph said yelling again while trying to escape.

"Sorry Toph, you know these two are in on it, and right now Katara is looking at me evilly." Sokka stated half-sympathetically, half-scared as the carriage drove off.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

"You know that if you try to escape, we'll tell Sokka your secret." Katara said as they reached the city.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but you guys need to come up with a new threat, I'm telling you two now I'll follow you around all  
day, but I am by no means doing anything 'girly' or 'un-Toph like' , and can't you should all come up with a new threat." Toph said and slammed the door to the carriage and unwillingly followed them into the first shop they were going to.

"Why should we change our threat when this one seems to work for everything?" Mai asked rhetorically.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

While Katara and Mai were distracting Toph, it was up to Aang and Zuko to get Sokka to admit he at least  
liked Toph. This wasn't going so well at the minute seeing as Sokka was currently trying to make Momo and Hawky  
become friends, but he soon gave up after being accidentally pecked and clawed.

"I am beginning to think those two little winged creatures fight just to annoy me, you know like how Toph keeps using  
me for earthbending practice. So what are you two talking about."Sokka asked as he sat down beside Zuko and Aang  
not knowing he had just set a trap for himself.

"Oh I was just saying how much I love Katara, and Zuko was just saying how much he loves Mai, right Zuko?" Aang asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Right and we were saying how happy we are to be with them." Zuko added agreeing with Aang.

"You two are obsessed, can't you guys talk about anything other then your girlfriends?" Sokka asked as he rolled  
his eyes still unaware he was being trapped. Aang and Zuko looked at each other and nodded to say this is perfect for  
the plan.

"You know Sokka, I think you're just upset because you haven't dated anyone in four and a half years, since you broke  
up with Su..." Aang said teasingly but was stopped.

"DON"T FINISH THAT SENTENCE." Sokka yelled. "As far as I am concerned, that name is no longer in my vocabulary." he added without yelling, but was still fuming.

"Why are you angry, according to what Ty-Lee told Mai, Su- er I mean (you-know-who) is mad because you wouldn't  
admit the reason why you didn't want to be with her, which of course everyone already knows anyway." Zuko said with a  
smirk.

"Like I care if she of all people got mad, isn't her business anyway...Wait what do you mean by 'everyone already  
knows anyway'." Sokka asked annoyed.

"That you love Toph." Aang and Zuko said at the same time in a 'no-duh' voice.

"W-what? No I don't." Sokka said defensively as his face became bright red.

"Sokka, I think you've forgotten who it was that taught me earthbending, in other words I know that was a lie." Aang said  
as he and Zuko started laughing.

"Especially since you stuttered and your face is red." Zuko added still laughing as Sokka sighed, knowing he had been defeated.

"Ok yeah, so I love her, not that it's any of your business. Of course I am not willing to risk my life by being buried alive,  
so I don't plan on ever letting 'the Runaway' herself know this." Sokka said with a half-fake laugh.

"She wouldn't earthbend you, ok she probably would, but you know she wouldn't hurt you."Aang said reassuringly.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

Not long after that conversation the girls arrived back. Toph and Sokka were currently  
trying find a plan to aggravate the people who were planning against them.

"So Sokka did they put the plan into motion while Katara was distracting me?" Toph asked  
knowing that Aang and Zuko must have tried same kind of trick.

"I don't think so, I mean they were asking strange questions, but I don't think it had anything to do with the plan." Sokka said obliviously.

"Well maybe you should tell me what they asked just in case it does, maybe I will know since I do sort of know what the plan is." Toph suggested.

"Uh, no it's ok I know it's not part of the plan, I think they were just teasing me. Well anyway I have to ummmm, go find something to do, bye." Sokka said quickly and tried to escape, but ran into a wall that definitely wasn't there ten seconds ago, which he was now stuck too.

"Hold it right there Snoozles." Toph said after she had earthbended him to the wall. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I asked you, I don't need to know how you answered the question, just he question itself." She continued, getting slightly annoyed.

'And they say she wouldn't hurt me, she doesn't even know the question and I am already earthbended to a wall and being yelled at.' Sokka thought to himself before he answered. "Well they were just trying to get me to tell them who the girl I like is." He said hoping she would just ignore the change in his heartbeat, and was so glad she couldn't see the color of his face, that he didn't notice that her face was just as red as hers. "So does that have anything to do with their plan?"

"Well from what I know about it I can't be sure, it could be, but it might also be away to get us off their trail, or Twinkle Toes and Flame might just be nosy." Toph said trying to somewhat confuse Sokka. She then released him and made the wall disappear. "So anyway we need to still think of away to torment them for plotting against us, got any ideas?" She asked knowing his response was going to be stupid.

"I think I have an idea, we could send Hawky to all the restaurants within ten miles with an order for one of everything that they serve, and we also put that it should be delivered directly to the thrown room, and then Zuko will have to pay for all of it." Sokka said really quickly out of excitement.

"That's the stupidest idea that has ever come out of your mouth." Toph said with a smirk.

"Which is exactly what we need right now, so lets find that bird of yours." She added causing Sokka to smile as they went to look for Hawky so that they could get their 'revenge plan' started, even if they didn't exactly know what they are getting revenge on.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

"So, did you get any hints from Sokka about his feelings for Toph while we were gone?" Katara asked when they gathered to work on the plan.

"We got something better then a hint, we actually got him admit it." Aang said happily.

"How did you get someone like that to admit that he loves someone?" Mai asked, which was exactly what Katara was thinking.

"Aang used the liebending trick on him, so in the end Toph's own trick was used against her." Zuko smirked along with Aang. "So anyway let's get this meeting of the 'Get Toph and Sokka together' club started." He added causing the others to just stare at him blankly.

"Zuko, you've been hanging around Sokka too much." Aang said and the girls just nodded in agreement, and then started the meeting. After about two hours of planning, there was a knock on the door to the thrown room.

"You may enter." Zuko said formally incase it was royal business. The door opened to reveal about twenty different chefs, each with about fifty or so different dishes, causing Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara to all think the same thing. 'Those two are going to be in so much trouble when we find them.' But unknown to them Toph and Sokka were standing on the outside of the doors to the throne room, trying to hold back laughter, but lost control when they heard Zuko's reaction to the total price he had to pay for the food. After things had calmed down Toph and Sokka decided to enter the throne room and play innocent.

"Oh wow, I've never seen so much food in my life, it looks delicious, what do you think Toph?" Sokka asked trying his best not to start laughing again.

"Yes, I may not can see this wonderful feast, but it smells amazing." Toph said accidentally letting out a small laugh, but otherwise kept very calm.

"Toph, Sokka, do you two have any idea how much Zuko and Mai had to pay for all this food, just what were you two just thinking when you ordered this?" Katara asked very annoyed at their antics.

The two thought about this for a few seconds, then at the same time they replied. "We were hungry." and then started laughing uncontrollably and the others just sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with such a stupid excuse.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

It was now the day before the celebration and most of the more honored guests had already arrived. The first plan, the one to get Toph and Sokka to willingly admit there feelings for each other, didn't go so well, so they decided to use the 'special plan'. For this plan to work out they had to call in reinforcements, more commonly known as, Iroh, Hakoda, and  
Piando.

"I'm not surprised the plan of yours hasn't worked yet, Toph is way too stubborn." Iroh  
said after they were filled in on what had happened so far.

"Yes, and from my training with Sokka, I have learned that he has a, shall we say,  
'interesting' way of solving his problems." Piando said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, the boy hit himself in the head a few to many times with his boomerang when he  
was small." Hakoda said agreeing completely.

"Right, and since you three understand the situation, that is why we enlisted your help,  
especially since those to are well them, we need all the help we can get." Katara said in an exhausted tone.

"Ok, so what we need for Hakoda and Piando to do, is each of you have a conversation with  
one of them, you know just to get them thinking. Then tomorrow we need Iroh to serve them a  
'special new tea', which will secretly have a special ingredient in it." Aang said explaining to each of them what they needed to do.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

Later that night they had made it so both Piando and Hakoda could each have a conversation with either Sokka or Toph. Piando decided the best way to get Sokka alone would be to have a practice sword fight with him.

"You know Sokka, you never told me why you were so persistent on making your new sword out of the rest of the meteor, and if I remember correctly you said something about maybe one day carving something into a piece of it." Piando said as they took a break form the training.

"Yeah,well I guess the space earth is important to me now." Sokka said while thinking or  
where a smaller piece of it was currently placed.

"Ahh... So I was right in assuming it had something to do with the part of it that you gave to Toph, and before you ask how I know, I was watching from the upper floor of my house when you gave it to her." Piando said in an 'I know more then you could ever imagine voice.

"Either I am to predictable, or you can read minds. OK, so yeah it does have something to  
do with Toph." Sokka said defeatedly.

"Maybe you should just tell her...before you drive yourself insane." Piando said encouragingly trying to offer some advice.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

During the time that this was going on, Hakoda decided to talk to Toph. He had been told  
that Toph was aware of the plan, so he knew it might be hard to get her to talk.

"Let me guess, you're her to ask me about the plan and you son, am I right?" Toph said  
as Hakoda sat down beside her, even before he had a chance to speak.

"Yeah, they enlisted me to get info from you, even though I'm not really sure what to ask, although I do know from personal observation that you really do care about Sokka alot." Hakoda said with a laugh.

"I now know where Sokka gets his randomness from, what in the world made you say  
something like that so suddenly?" Toph asked annoyed and sort of embarrassed.

"Well the most recent example is the fact that you aren't actually trying to stop the  
plan, unless you count ordering all that food and almost causing Zuko to go bankrupt." Hakoda said seriously, with a small humor in her voice.

"Heh, someone finally figured that out huh. I am going along with this, but only so I can  
hopefully get an idea about what is going on inside of Snoozles' empty head." Toph laughed  
half-heartedly.

"Well if that is your goal, then I guess the best thing you could do was to keep using them as your pawns and just go along with their plan." Hakoda smirked egging her and her plans on.

"Never thought about of it that way, I might just do that. You know, your sort of sneaky  
about things like this." Toph said as she got up and went to do her daily earthbending training.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

It was now the first day of the 5th annual end-of-war celebration, which according to Toph  
and Sokka was the most boring day of it because it consisted peace meetings and a very boring dinner party. At the moment Toph was sitting at a table using it as a foot stool. Sokka was currently asleep, using the same table as a pillow, and everything was fine, for about the first ten minutes...

"Owwwww, Toph, why did you kick me in the head?" Sokka whined drowsily, rubbing his injured head.

"Because Snoozles, not only were you snoring, but you were also drooling, on my feet, and that's just gross." Toph said using the non-drool covered part of the tablecloth to dry off her feet.

"Gross, says the girl who thinks picking the dirt from between her toes is a hobby." Sokka  
smirked thinking he had finally won an argument, keywords being 'thinking he had'.

"Yeah well seeing as how my feet are my eyes, how would you feel if someone poured a bucket of spit in YOUR eyes." Toph said in away that said 'Shut up or you'll find out firsthand.

"OK ok, point taken." He said nervously and then noticed Iroh coming towards them.

"Good evening Toph, Sokka, I was wondering that since you two seem so bored, if you  
would like to try my special limited addition tea." Iroh said as he handed them each a  
cup of tea.

"Sure why not, it's bound to be good since you made it." Toph said as she and Sokka accepted the tea and proceeded to drink it.

"This tastes great Iroh, but for some reason it has a faint taste of something I have  
tasted before, before I ever tasted this." Sokka rambled not knowing what he had drank.

"HAHA, you just used taste four times in your sentence, although it does taste good, but  
unlike you I have never tasted this taste before... I just said taste four, no five times.  
Hahaha, I said it more then you." Toph said and began laughing uncontrollably, Sokka following suit.

"And so it begins, lets get them away from the guests, just in case they get worse than this." Katara said as she and the others led the two laughing ones to the living room area of the palace.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

After the two had stopped laughing, which took about thirty minutes, the others decided now was the best time to work on the rest of the plan.

"Ok guys we need to start asking questions while they are still out of it, but lets start with random stuff, so they will be sort of aware when we ask the last question." Aang whispered so that the duo, who were currently arguing over who was the most sarcastic, wouldn't hear.

"Right, but out of curiosity, what did you have my uncle put into the tea, and why did  
it have to be watered down first?" Zuko curiously asked.

"Well one time we all got st..." Aang began but was cut off by Katara.

"We will explain later, right now we need to get them talking, especially since we don't  
know how long the watered down version lasts, now lets get started." Katara said as they walked over to where Toph and Sokka were sitting on a now turned upside-down couch.

"Sokka for the last time, I AM MORE SARCASTIC THAN YOU." Toph said as she pointed at a side table that 'looked' like Sokka, or at least Toph thought so at the moment.

"No I am more sarcasticerer than all ten of you put together." Sokka said in the direction of a potted house plant.

"You know what, your right , you truly are more sarcastic than me." Toph said bowing in fake defeat to the table.

"Thank you, I am glad you finally agree with me... HEY WAIT, your not being sarcastic now are you?" Sokka asked poking the plant.

"No, I would never do something like that." Toph smirked, still not aware she was smirking at a table.

"Ok, just making sure." Sokka cluelessly smiled and shook hands with one of the plants leaves.

During this whole conversation Aang was holding back laughter, Katara was rolling her eyes, and Zuko and Mai were looking at each other like they were the only sane one's there.

"Toph, Sokka, stop talking to the table and plant, get off the couch and return it to it's original position, and then we are going to play a game." Katara said trying to stay calm,

"We're not talking to a table OR a plant, we are talking to each other, and we are not sitting on a couch." Sokka told the chair in front of him.

"Well if it's not a couch, then what is it?" Katara asked already regretting what the answer would be.

"This fine specimen is our pirate ship 'The Tokka', and one day it will be so famous people will feel honored to just hear it's name." Toph told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So what game are we playing?" Toph asked a random flower vase.

"We are going to play a game where we ask you two yes or no questions and you answer as fast as you can without thinking." Mai explained to them and they agreed to play. 'Which for them the no thinking part should be easy.'

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

They spent the next hour asking them random questions, waiting on them to at least be back close to their normal state of mind.

"Ok, so far Toph's answers have been: 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, burp, no, no, no, yes,  
yes, no and yes' so I think she is ready for the last question, what about Sokka?" Aang asked Zuko. They had been put in charge of keeping track of the answers, Zuko was currently twitching.

"OK, well Sokka's answers have been: 'Chickenfish, Momo did it, mushrooms are friendly, I like meat, hogmonkey, I have a fake beard, PARTY, haha Toph burped, space earth, no, yes, no, yes, no, no, and yes', so he is a lot less out of it, oh and never give those to what ever you made them drink, from this moment on it is illegal in the Fire Nation." Zuko said ripping the notebook he had been writing in, into tiny little pieces.

"Ok, well, are you two ready for the last question?" Katara asked the duo, who were now aware enough to know who were people and who were furniture.

"Yep, we are ready."Toph smiled dumbly, but unknown to them she was now fully aware of what was going on. 'Hehe, if this game is part of the plan, then I know what they are going to ask and I can use this to my advantage.' She thought preparing for the question.

'They all think I'm still out of it, so I might as well play along, plus maybe I can finally find out what they are planning.' Sokka thought staring randomly at the wall.

"Ok, it's Toph's turn to answer first, here is your last question. Toph do you love Sokka?" When Katara asked this, Toph felt Sokka's heartbeat change.

"Oh, so he is back too, well can't give him a straight answer, that wouldn't be fun." Toph thought smirking to herself and answered "Maybe.", smiling even more when she felt his heartbeat twitch again

"Ok Sokka it's your turn, do you love Toph?" Katara asked smiling at her brother.

'Oh no. I'm dead. Toph'll kill me no matter how I answer, she's probably back to normal again too, meaning she can sense my heartbeat' Sokka thought scared out of his mind, not noticing that the earthbender next to him was holding back laughter.

'Oh man, Snoozles' emotions are crazy, and his heartbeat keeps changing in away that means he is scared and nervous. I can't wait to hear how the idiot answers.' Toph thought still holding back her laughter.

"Ummm...no?" Sokka asked scared, and at that point Toph busted out laughing, but at the same time she was blushing.

"Ahahahahaha, Sokka you are definitely the worst liar ever." Toph said still laughing like crazy, at this point the others decided that their part of the plan was over, and the rest was for Toph and Sokka to work out among themselves.

"Toph, stop laughing, at least you know the real answer, all I got from you was a 'maybe', so which is it?" Sokka asked in allow voice, his face now red like Toph's.

"The answer to that question is easy, I just said maybe earlier to hear your answer first." Toph said in an equally low voice. "I'm in love with ya Snoozles, always have been, I just kept letting my stubbornness get the better of me." Toph said and then leaned up and kissed him, he in turn kissed her back.

"I love you two Toph, I think I first realized it when we almost died on the airship five years ago. I guess my stupidity got in the way like your stubbornness." Sokka smiled as he hugged her and they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Sokka realized something.

"Hey Toph, I think I just realized why that tea tasted familiar, I think they put cactus juice in it." Sokka told her.

"Well then I think it's time we go show them our gratitude." Toph said smirking as she headed out of the room.

"That was said in your revengeful voice, which means this is going to be fun." Sokka smiled and followed her as they went to find and 'thank' the others.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

One month later, Toph and Sokka were in Gaoling, Toph had gotten her parents to build a house nearby for Sokka. Toph was currently getting ready for the latest Earth Rumble tournament, waiting for Sokka to get back from wherever he had wandered off to.

'Probably, trying to get autographs from the other contestants or something.' Toph thought while rolling her unseeing eyes, about that time Sokka entered the room. "Where have you been?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, you'll see later, when you win the tournament." Sokka said smiling and kissed her. "I'll be cheering for you, just be careful not to through your opponent towards me.

"Whatever, I have to get to the arena now." Toph said as she went to the tournament stage, but not before punching Sokka for kissing her in front of the other fighters.

'If she punched for that I wonder what she is going to do after the surprise tournament." Sokka thought amused.

tststststststststststststststststststststststs

Twenty minutes later, Toph had defeated every opponent and was being awarded her prizes.

"Also their is one more prize for the Blind Bandit today." The tournament announcer said,  
and Toph was confused, even more so when she felt Sokka walk up to the tournament stage.

"Snoozles what are you doing?" Toph asked as Sokka walked up to her.

"Like the announcer dude said, you have another prize." He said and placed something around her neck.

Toph felt it and realized part of it was made out of the same meteor her bracelet and his  
old and new swords were made out of, she also recognized a merged symbol Water Tribe  
and Earth Kingdom somewhat unevenly carved into it. "Is this what I think it is?" Toph  
asked smiling.

"Uh-huh, so what do you say?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Definitely." Toph replied hugging him, and no longer caring if the tournament saw or not, they kissed as the audience and competitors applauded.

**TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS**

I would like to thank you for reading my story, and would love to hear what you opinion on it is.


End file.
